


apple,sloce

by weburchin



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide, Trauma, self deprecating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: remember that time i had to stop a school shooting?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	apple,sloce

**Author's Note:**

> sensitive topics about school shootings pls be warned

Have you had an apple before?

I have. 

It was delicious.

It was lunch time before we went back to class again. 

A bunch of sweet, red delicious apple slices. I shared them with my two best friends. We talked about whatever was new and recent while happily munching.

I haven’t seen them in over 20 years.

I haven’t had an apple in 20 years.

I hate apples. Everytime I see an apple, I want to squish it until it’s lifeless. Like a stress toy. Like a grade student dodging bullets left and right.

  
  


It’s ok though. There’s no point in holding in something for so long, because that’s just silly.

I smile, I say silly little things.

“apple,sloce” I say with pride in my voice! My friends would love to share them with me!

I take a pistol and envelope my lips onto it.

I pull the trigger.


End file.
